Thump!
by Salamander
Summary: Just what are those two doing in the bedroom? No one's quite sure, but they sure do like listening! :) (The only new things to this story are 2 notes. Nothing added to story.)


Thump!

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is mine. Which is really too bad. I don't own anything outside of the fic, either, so suing me would be really, really dumb.

Notes: Wouldn't they be the best couple?! I think so! I KNOW so! :)

Also, I'd like to say that I did not get this idea from any other fanfic (read plagiarize). A friend brought it to my attention that there is a similar story in the "Gundam Wing" genre. I don't even watch that show, let alone read fanfiction on it. I don't even know the name of the story or the writer. But hey! If anyone reads it, tell the author you appreciate the work, eh?

And one last thing. When I get upset, I like coming to Fanfiction.net to read all of your wonderful reviews. No review cracks me up/brightens up my day like the one by the anonymous "Ugh," telling me how disgusting this is. HAHAHA! Man, it makes me laugh every time I read it. If you're out there, thanks. I'm sure you were being serious, but man! You're hilarious! And next time, don't worry about being anonymous. I do enjoy a good heckler.

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Yeouch!"

Giggle. "Sor-ry! Am I being a little too rough with you, Bobby?"

Grumbles. "You're just usually not this physical."

By this point, a small crowd had begun to gather around the bedroom door. Everyone knew and understood that Jubilee and Bobby were together romantically. It was just too weird, though.

Remy shook his head. "Dis be sick. We shouldn' be listenin' -- "

"Damnit, Bobby, it's in too far! Pull it out!"

Scott choked and everyone else turned beet red. But it wasn't enough to make them leave! They were just glad that Logan wasn't at the mansion.. . .

Grunt. "I'm trying. I think it's stuck, Jubes."

Sigh. "Well, fine. I guess you could leave it in. We can worry about it later."

Jean shifted uncomfortably and . . . leaned closer to the door.

"Um . . . okay. Where do I put this?"

"Where do you think you put it?!"

"There are too many holes!"

"It's not my fault!"

Grumbles.

"I heard that, Robert."

"Well, I don't know where to put it!"

"Just pick a hole!"

" . . . How about this one?"

"Will it fit?"

" . . . Damn! The hole's too small!"

"Then put it in the other hole!"

"That one's too big!"

"This isn't rocket science!"

"Maybe you'd like it if Hank were here instead of me."

"Yup."

Hank blinked and stumbled from the door a bit, his blush very obvious behind his thick blue fur.

"Gee, thanks, hon."

"Well, he's bigger and stronger and maybe more experienced with this. -- "

"I'm a bachelor, for crying out loud. -- "

"You're a what?!"

Remy winced. "Dat always kills de mood."

Pause. "I mean, . . . I was a bachelor. For a long time. I . . . uhhh . . . should know what I'm doing."

"Yeah. You should. I bet there was a reason why you were a bachelor for so long."

"It slipped! I'm sorry!"

Sigh. "Fine! Just stick the damn thing in a hole!"

"Okay. Are you braced?"

"Um . . . yeah. I'm ready. Just don't do it too hard."

THUMP!

Moan.

"I'm sorry, Jubes! I didn't mean to do it so hard!"

"Try not to be so excited. -- "

"I'm not excited."

"Oh, come on! You're like a little boy at a candy store!"

Chuckle. "If I'm not mistaken, we didn't buy anything like this at candy stores when I was a kid."

Rogue frowned. "If only they did.. . . "

Rustle. "Here."

"I get to place it in the hole?"

"Sure, Jubes. Might be less painful for you this way."

" . . . Gee.. . . It's kind of small.. . . "

Betsy smirked. "I don't doubt it."

"I got it. You ready?"

"Wait. Let me brace myself.. . . Okay."

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Oh yeah! Great job!"

"Let's get to work on the mattress."

"I'm all over it!"

THUMP!

"Wow, Bobby. Don't strain yourself."

Warren shuddered.

"I think we should do some more pounding. You know, for good measure."

Jean snorted. "That was smooth, Bobby."

"Okay. I guess you're right. But after that, no more, okay? I'm too tired."

"Fair enough."

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Ahhh . . . "

Sigh.

"I swear, Bobby, that's the last time we buy furniture from IKEA."

"I know! I think I only have five fingers left."

Ororo let out a sigh of relief. "I knew they would not be . . . you know . . . "

"So, . . . Jubes, now that we have the bed together . . . "

Giggles.

THUMP!

Scott blanched considerably. "DEAR GOD, NO!"


End file.
